homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112115-More Clearing the Air
12:13:41 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 12:15:12 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is hopping around trying to look for Milo and Lila -- 12:15:28 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG (*and Carayx -- 12:16:01 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 12:16:01 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hops down to ground level, a bluish purple frog. -- 12:16:41 CGG: Another. Frog? Wait.... You. Look. Like.... Frog. Again. Mr. Milo? 12:16:58 CGG: ........I woke up like this. 12:17:33 CGG: Well. That. Complicates. Matters. That. Are. Already. Quite. Bad..... 12:17:58 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG somehow manages to shrug with his stumpy lil frog arms. -- 12:18:52 CGG: I'm not P A T I C U L A R L Y unhappy with it, though freein Ms. Surpoc from her enclosure may prove a more daunting task now. Being a frog isn't R E A L L Y all that bad! 12:19:23 CGG: L O O K at this! 12:20:01 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG braces himself, before LEAPING onto a nearby counter in a single bound. -- 12:20:44 CGG: ... 12:21:10 CGG: While. A. Bit. Impressive.... 12:21:12 CGG: What I've lost in sheer nimbleness I've more than made up for in S H E E R R A N G E O F M O V E M E N T! 12:21:28 CGG: We. Have. A. Bigger. Issue. Than. Just. Being. Frogs. And. Dullahans. Wanting. To. Kill. Us. 12:22:15 CGG: We. Need. To. Be. Able. To. Break. This. Curse. Before. The. Situation. Happens.... 12:22:49 CGG: And what situation would you be refering to S P E C I F I C A L L Y? 12:23:35 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 12:23:35 CCC: Horror Terrors 12:23:35 CGG: Due. To. A. Nature. Of. Deals. With. Horror. Terrors. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. Was. Taken. By. Them.... And. She. Is. Apparently. Coming. Here.... The. Controled. Dreamself. 12:23:43 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops into the room dramatically -- 12:23:53 CGG: ... 12:24:12 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG slowly turns to CC. -- 12:24:21 CCC: I know your planet had some iteration of the legends so you must know 12:25:43 CGG: We. Need. To. Break. This. Curse. As. Soon. As. We. Can.... 12:26:37 CCC: What he said 12:29:04 CGG: So that we might be able to combat her, if necessary. 12:29:10 CGG: Precisely. 12:29:39 CGG: Which. May. Already. Be. A. High. Task.... 12:29:43 CGG: ...What, exactly, is a Horrorterror? Besides a R E D U N D A N T L Y S I L L Y name. 12:29:53 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- 12:30:00 CCC: Creatures form the void 12:30:03 CCC: Dark Gods 12:30:05 CGG: You. Saw. One. Remember.... Back. Before. We. Came. To. This. Planet.... 12:30:07 CGG: The. Eye.... 12:30:11 CCC: Ageless beings of infinite power 12:30:28 CCC: Spawn of evil stars or what the fuck ever 12:30:33 CGG: Essentially. More. Powerful. Than. The. Gods. We. Already. Face. 12:30:42 CGG: But. Bound. By. Rules. 12:30:44 CCC: Not essentially, they are 12:30:52 CCC: By way more than a good bit 12:31:31 CGG: ...And yet, as with all such things, they require vessels or deals to operate in our "world", so to speak. 12:31:43 CCC: Yup 12:32:05 CCC: They exist outside the universe 12:32:23 CCC: In the void right outside the Medium 12:34:39 CCC: I mean, I don't know how much their held back 12:34:55 CCC: They were able to reach into the session at least as far as Derse 12:35:08 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. That. Is. As. Far. As. Their. Direct. Reach. Goes. 12:35:43 CGG: Though. I. Would. Imagine. If. They. Could. Reach. Further. They. Would. Be. Trying. To. Kill. Jack. 12:36:08 CCC: They could always just be too lazy 12:36:16 CGG: .... 12:36:16 CCC: Since we're working on that ourselves 12:36:22 CGG: He's made an enemy of T H E M, too? 12:36:33 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG ribbits. -- 12:36:39 CGG: He. Made. A. Deal. And. Did. Not. Fulfill. His. Part.... 12:37:04 CGG: He really gets around! 12:37:23 CCC: He's been around for billions of sweeps 12:37:39 CGG: Unfortunately he has the P O W E R and L A C K O F A T T A C H M E N T to get A W A Y with a stunt like that. 12:38:13 CGG: That. Would. Certainly. Describe. Him. 12:38:19 CGG: Not at all like Y O U R S E L F Mr. Aesona. 12:38:42 CCC: And just what is that supposed to mean? 12:39:14 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG leaps down from the counter, landing directly in front of him. -- 12:40:11 CGG: This is the S E C O N D time Ms. Irquen has been made to suffer for your mistakes. 12:40:28 CCC: Cut that off right the hell now 12:40:38 CCC: This is not what I agreed to 12:40:49 CCC: And I'm planning to prove that as we speak 12:41:31 CGG: Perhaps not. But you didn't mean it T H A T time, either. 12:41:34 CCC: You're the L E A S T informed on what's going on. Don't assume. 12:42:09 CGG: Mr. Milo. I. Have. Already. Yelled. My. Own. Anger. At. Mr. Aesona. About. This. Situation.... 12:43:10 CGG: I'm not mad. 12:43:36 CGG: Well. I A M, but I'm doing R E M A R K A B L Y well at keeping it in check this time. 12:43:48 CCC: I'm not 12:44:05 CCC: I should warn you there's a fair amount of stress I'm currently keeping in check 12:44:19 CGG: I. Think. That. Applies. To. All. Of. Us.... 12:45:40 CCC: You didn't lose your matesprite to a lying horror terror and take the backlash for it when her fate waspn't even up for discussion 12:46:07 CCC: And may have said matesprite coming for your head 12:46:30 CGG: If she's coming for Y O U R head she's coming for A L L of our heads. 12:46:51 CGG: You S T I L L don't seem to understand that you're part of something B I G G E R than yourself Nyarla! 12:47:06 CCC: Peptalks are bullshit 12:47:22 CGG: Oh, this isn't a P E P talk! 12:47:37 CGG: This is me C A L L I N G Y O U O U T! 12:48:09 CGG: You don't have any faith in yourself, and W O R S E, you don't have any faith in the T E A M! 12:48:23 CCC: I don't operate on faith 12:48:27 CCC: Oh well 12:48:40 CGG: T H A T ' S why you make back-alley deals and shoulder responsibility for dealing with beings F A R greater than yourself! 12:49:04 CCC: Don't claim to know my motives 12:49:22 CCC: You can go back to calling me out for shit you don't know about 12:49:31 CCC: But don't claim to actually know me 12:49:51 CGG: Then W H Y? 12:50:15 CGG: W H Y make a deal with a being beyond the veil, if not for power? 12:50:25 CGG: Power you thought N O T H I N G else could grant you? 12:50:47 CCC: He raped my sprite and showed pictures of my matesprite in pieces in my own hive 12:51:04 CCC: Jack did 12:51:33 CGG: ...You. Did. Not. Mention. The. Pictures. Part.... But. You. Already. Did. Mention. That. Jack. Manipulated. You.... And. Frankly. Put. That. Would. Perhaps. Set. Anyone. Off.... 12:51:55 CCC: Understand. I am a troll of good will, mistakes aside 12:52:08 CCC: I do not do things for simple "power" 12:52:27 CCC: I do them for you all 12:52:36 CGG: Which. Brings. Me. To. The. Bigger. Problem. That. Encapsulates. Our. Relatively. Smaller. Problems. Of. Dream. Aaisha. And. Us. Being. Frogs.... 12:52:42 CGG: E X A C T L Y. 12:53:10 CGG: Do you R E A L L Y think I don't know your intentions are good? That you're doing what you think is B E S T? 12:54:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG waits a moment to let the two answer each other... -- 12:54:40 CGG: You wanted to help and you didn't think you could. so you turned to T H I S. And you act surprised when the consequences blow back on people besides yourself. The people you care about, and the people who believe in you. 12:55:24 CCC: If I wasp not a frog, I would punch you 12:55:52 CCC: I don't need a human telling me what I already know 12:57:47 CGG: Can. We. Not. Have. The. Chance. Of. Any. More. Fights. Right. Now? 12:58:26 CGG: Two. Amongst. Ourselves. Is. Quite. Enough. For. A. Lifetime. Now.... 12:58:47 CGG: Of. Which. The. Three. Of. Us. Only. Have. One. 12:58:48 CGG: Forgive me if I'm a little T I R E D of being blindsided by things I thought we'd W O R K E D past. 13:00:44 CGG: I suppose I wasn't clear before. When I confirmed that we could rely on Mr. Aesona, I should have clarified that a T W O - W A Y S T R E E T. 13:03:33 CCC: The game is one thing 13:03:48 CCC: Frog bullshit and creating the universe 13:03:54 CCC: Even this curse bullshit 13:04:10 CCC: But I'm not throwing you in Jack's path 13:04:18 CCC: Or a Horror Terror's 13:04:38 CGG: Admittedly. Though. Mr. Aesona. We. Are. Already. In. Their. Paths.... 13:04:44 CGG: Regardless. 13:05:07 CCC: Trust me, I'm very tempted to head off alone 13:05:32 CCC: It's Aaisha's standing orders and the possibility of plan A 13:06:04 CGG: Head off alone to do W H A T, exactly? 13:07:42 CCC: Possibly fight my horror terror matesprite 13:08:03 CCC: Seeing as I'm her most liekly target if this does comb to pass 13:08:26 CCC: She'll blame me the same as you 13:08:40 CCC: All for a deal that I'm convinced wasp never my own 13:09:12 CGG: Noble. Intention. But. Would. Be. Foolhardy.... The. Reason. Why. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Tell. You. To. Not. Do. So.... 13:09:27 CCC: No shit 13:09:31 CCC: It's why I haven't 13:09:48 CGG: I. Am. Not. Chastising. Your. Thoughts. 13:11:06 CGG: You. Stopped. Me. Doing. My. Own. Actions. Of. Breaking. Ties. Due. To. My. Own. Misunderstandings. Of. My. Matesprit.... 13:11:07 CGG: Noble intentions have never been you problem. That has always been thinking you need to shoulder your problems on your own. 13:21:06 CGG: This. Has. All. Already. Been. Said.... And. While. I. Would. Like. This. To. Be. Made. Clear. We. Still. Have. To. Focus. On. The. Problems. At. Hand. Right. Now. 13:21:41 CGG: Then let me say one last thing on the matter. It's all I really have left, anyway. 13:22:13 CCC: ...well...? 13:22:22 CGG: If we face this trial it will be together. Don't mistake my attitude for a lack of support, Nyarla, just. 13:22:42 CGG: Do me a favor. 13:24:13 CGG: And stop making mistakes out of lack of faith in us. Stop trying to do the R I G H T thing on your own and acting as though you're the only one who can shoulder burden. 13:25:23 CGG: Because that's where the problems start. And hopefully where they end. 13:31:29 CCC: ... 13:31:31 CCC: I'll try 13:35:45 CGG: That. Is. The. Most. That. Can. Perhaps. Be. Asked.... 13:39:18 CGG: Now. In. Addition. To. The. Issues. Of. Dream. Aaisha.... And. Our. Frog. Issue.... There. May. Be. Decent. To. Great. Chance. Of. Jack. Also. Becoming. Involved.... 13:46:45 CGG: So. In. Addition. To. Having. To. Prepare. For. Dream. Aaisha.... We. Have. To. Also. Be. On. The. Ready. For. His. Arrival. As. Well.... 13:47:11 CGG: And what would drive H I M to come here? 13:47:43 CCC: Her 13:47:46 CCC: Us 13:47:51 CCC: The Sword 13:48:27 CGG: It. Is. Possible. That. All. Of. This. Was. Part. Of. A. Plan. Of. His. Design.... Or. He. May. Just. Take. Advantage. Of. The. Situation. 13:50:13 CCC: Also that 13:50:42 CCC: He makes stable time loops to give himself knowledge to fuck with us 13:52:43 CCC: He may have used this power to plot this whole event 13:53:04 CCC: To use us to deliver himself what he wants 13:53:43 CGG: For. Now. The. Sword. Is. Being. Kept. Safe. Away. From. Us.... 13:53:49 CGG: ...We have two Time players on our team. 13:54:12 CGG: Yes. But. Neither. Are. Gods.... And. For. That. Matter. Jack. Is. Also. A. Doom. Player. As. Well. Via. His. Cheating.... 13:54:35 CGG: If. You. Recall. The. Announcement. Of. His. Class. When. He. Entered. 13:54:39 CGG: Regardless, sheer power isn't everthing. 13:54:54 CCC: Sheer power is a thing though 13:55:00 CCC: A thing we don't have 13:55:00 CGG: We need to be able to cut through any machinations based in the fabric of time, or at least understand them so we might work around them. 13:55:21 CGG: Right. Now. That. Might. Not. Be. Feasible... 13:55:37 CGG: All. We. Can. Do. Is. Try. To. Plan. With. The. Knowledge. That. He. May. Be. Planning. Things. As. Well. 13:57:38 CGG: Meaning. We. Have. To. Be. Thinking. Of. Any. Way. He. Can. Take. Advantage. Of. Our. Actions. From. Now. On.... 13:57:46 CGG: Understanding the flow of time and its interruptions I S a thing we can do, though. Maybe not controlling it with the liberty and range he does, but understanding how H E might. And knowing to account for that in our plans. 13:58:52 CGG: We. Can. Discuss. That. Further. With. Madame. Cenero.... She. Is. The. One. Who. Has. Demonstrated. Having. The. Ability. Of. Foresight. In. Terms. Of. Time.... 14:01:18 CAT ceased responding to memo. 14:13:42 CGG: Then until then the plan for dealing with Jack remains the same. Don't draw his ire, and entertain his advances on Lila J U S T short of anything concrete, no? 14:16:10 CGG: Perhaps.... 14:16:33 CGG: What did Y O U have in mind Mr. Calier? 14:17:22 CGG: At. The. Moment. Without. Knowing. His. Current. Set. Of. Goals. For. Certain.... 14:17:57 CGG: Not. Much. 14:21:33 CGG: Then that will have to do. 14:22:00 CGG: As for the Empress' situation... 14:24:34 CGG: You mentioned a "Plan A" earlier, I can only assume you've already discussed a course of action and a few back-up courses of action. 14:26:21 CGG: Plan. A. Would. Be. Trying. To. Break. The. Horror. Terror. Control. Over. Her. Through. Her. Familiarity. With. Me. And. With. Possible. Proof. Of. The. Horror. Terrors. Having. Violated. The. Original. Agreement. With. Mr. Aesona.... 14:33:45 CGG: On the basis that she i S still the Aaisha you know, on some level... 14:33:51 CGG: She. Is. 14:33:58 CGG: But. Also. Controlled. 14:34:04 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. Frog nods. -- 14:34:13 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG everyone here is a frog. -- 14:35:19 CGG: And the rest? 14:35:57 CGG: Plan. B. Is. Currently. Two. Parts.... One. Being. The. Hope. That. I. Can. Prevent. The. Fight. With. My. Powers. As. The. Prince. Of. Rage.... 14:36:01 CGG: Failing. That.... 14:36:13 CGG: We. Will. Have. To. Fight.... 14:37:02 CGG: Which. Brings. Us. To. Rather. Important. Questions.... Have. You. Made. Use. Of. Your. Aspect. And. What. Can. You. Do? 14:37:23 CGG: Assuming. You. Were. Not. A. Frog. At. The. Time. Of. The. Encounter. 14:50:22 CGG: ...I haven't been able to do anything with these powers yet. 14:51:00 CGG: And. What. Of. Your. Ability. To. Fight? 14:52:28 CGG: As a frog? I don't rate it too highly, I may be able to harass and avoid being hurt but mounting a heavy offensive will, obviously, be beyond me. 14:52:39 CGG: Assuming. You. Are. Not. A. Frog. 14:53:10 CGG: Because. It. Is. Obvious. That. A. Fight. As. A. Frog. Is. Likely. A. Death. Condition. For. Us. 14:53:33 CGG: Normally? I'm not much of a fighter. But I can, at least, defend myself, and rally the talents of those around me. 14:54:33 CGG: My greatest strength has always been words. Words with weight are how I throw M I N E around. 14:57:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Nyarla then back to Milo... -- 14:58:08 CGG: .... 14:58:28 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. They. Work. Better. In. General. If. A. Fight. Does. Break. Out. 14:59:01 CGG: Or that a fight D O E S N ' T. 14:59:22 CGG: There. Is. A. Reason. Why. Plan. A. Is. Plan. A. 15:00:42 CGG: What's the nature of Ms. Irquen's connection to her dreaming self now? 15:01:09 CGG: Disconnected. 15:01:48 CGG: And. Considering. The. Nature. Of. The. Horror. Terrors. That. Is. Perhaps. A. Blessing. 15:10:45 CGG: Probably... 15:17:47 CGG: Then our best option is to try and talk her down... Appeal to the "her" buried below the puppeteer strings and fractures. 15:19:09 CGG: Barring that... If we have to restrain her somehow, perhaps there's something we can create to aid in that. If we can make items that amplify our abilities M A Y B E we can create objects with the O P P O S I T E effect... 15:49:19 CGG: While. Items. Were. Not. Discussed. Mr. Aesona. And. I. Had. Discussed. At. Least. One. Means. To. Hinder. The. Effects. Of. The. Horror. Terror. And. Her. Abilities. Should. Things. Go. To. Battle.... 15:49:45 CGG: And. I. Also. Had. The. Idea. That. We. Should. Collect. As. Much. Of. The. Poison. We. Naturally. Have. Right. Now. 15:55:30 CGG: A novel idea! Yet A N O T H E R potential benefit these forms! 15:56:01 CGG: Yes. But. I. Will. Be. Glad. To. Leave. This. Form. Well. Before. Dream. Aaisha. Arrives. 15:56:10 CCC: As will I 15:57:23 CGG: Then we should make haste in the land's trials, so we might a way of reversing this. Or T O G G L I N G it. 15:57:56 CGG: Back and forth to suit differing obstacles... That's how shapeshifts of this sort U S U A L L Y work, isn't it? 15:58:58 CGG: There. Are. Many. Tales. That. Have. Shapeshifting.... We. Can. Not. Be. Certain. Of. What. Variety. This. Is.... 15:59:17 CGG: But. If. This. Is. A. Curse. That. Wanes. And. Waxes.... 15:59:47 CGG: Then. Yes. It. Might. Be. Able. To. Control. It. Before. We. Can. Fully. Lift. It. 16:02:20 CGG: We'll just have to see. 16:03:27 CGG: You. Will. Perhaps. Need. To. Ask. Your. Sprite. About. The. Mystery. Of. The. Curse.... 16:03:57 CGG: That W A S the plan! But he's proving oddly scarse... 16:04:23 CGG: I'm going to try tracking him down again. Wish me luck. 16:04:25 CGG: I. Would. Think. The. Inclusion. Of. Yourself. Would. Make. The. Sprite. Less. Likely. To. Wander. Off.... 16:04:36 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG gets to hopping to another part of the house -- 16:04:58 CGG: That W A S the hope! I'm going to have to answer for a few things... 16:05:18 CGG: Good. Luck. Then. Category:Serios Category:Milo Category:Nyarla